The Twelfth Doctor
by HattersRedAlice
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated after the Eleventh at the Battle of Trenzalore. Twelve is pulled to a Bakery in modern day London where he meets a girl who saves his life. Who is this strange girl? Evelyn Wright, an American girl in England finds herself thrust into a world of magic and adventure. She can't resist.


_Hello all! Welcome to my story. I know its all sorts of strange and new. Starting with the 12__th__ Doctor rather than 11. But I wanted to write about the 12. I've based his looks after Tom Hiddleston because I truly love for him to be 12…plus he's ginger! (I know it will most likely never happen. Also! I am making his new companion American, as I am American and I'm basing Evelyn after myself. _

Evelyn Wright walked down the quite streets of London, a gentle rain was falling, but she couldn't feel it. She had had enough, today was the day she was going to quite that job. Being the head bread baker at a small bakery was nice at times, but she was after adventure. No longer wanting to live the mundane life she had led since arriving to London.

She was from America and had moved over when her mother and father had died. She had been five then and had moved in with her aunt. Her aunt had just recently passed away and had left her with quite a bit of money. She wanted to use it to travel, to see different parts of Europe. She was ready for it all to begin.

Evelyn turned the corner and walked towards the Bakers Branch. Yes, that's what it was called. Such an utterly boring name for an utterly boring bake shop. She unlocked the door, turned the handle and was surrounded by darkness. It was SO dark it took her breath away. The door slammed shut behind her, and she jumped, her heart pounding.

Someone grabbed her and tackled her to the ground, a glowing green light flickered on with a strange buzzing noise. Her face was inches away from that of a strange man. A very handsome man, but strange none the less. He wore round black glasses which were sliding down the bridge of his nose. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, not in this darkness.

"Get off me!" Evelyn whispered loudly, she didn't want to speak in her normal tone of voice, the darkness was to oppressive.

"Ssh!" He hushed her, putting a hand over her mouth. He smelled of proofing yeast and rosemary. "They'll hear you if you talk to loudly." He was British, with a soft silky voice.

"Who will!?" Evelyn struggled to get up. "Have you been touching the bread!?"

"Only a little..." he grinned, her heart stopping just a bit. He slid off of her and jumped up, pulling her up along beside him.

Evelyn walked over to the lights, the green glow her only source of light at the moment. She felt for the switch and turned it on. Nothing happened, she tried again. Panic riding up in her chest, she despised the dark.

Suddenly he was by her side again. Clutching her hand, "it won't turn on. They're here..." his voice fading, but she felt him still clutching her hand, a tremor running through it.

"What are they?" She asked, "why are you afraid of them?"

He looked at her, a hint of a smile playing along his lips. "I'm not scared! I'm the Doctor!"

"You're a Doctor?" She stuttered. There was a crash in the kitchen, she jumped and quickly pulled f him along with her. If she was going to die, she didn't want to do it alone.

"No! We can't go in there!" The Doctor gasped, trying to pull away from her.

She dropped his hand and flung the swinging kitchen door open. The darkness was an inky blackness. It seemed to slither along the floor, clutching to odds and ends. She gasped as the darkness, or rather the absence of light flooded towards her.

With a shriek she lifted her hands above her head, The Doctor reaching out at her and grabbed her waist, trying to pull her away. At that moment a bright light pieced through the inky darkness. It seemed to shatter and split into dark sparkles that swept away.

The Doctor gripped Evelyn around the waist, his face pressed against her back. The lights flickered on above them, and they seemed to be back on the floor.

...

"What the HELL was that!?" Evelyn shouted, she yelled as she tried to shake the Doctor off of her.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking down at her and buzzing a small metal pen that blinked green.

She finally got a good look at him, he was tall, so much taller than herself. She was only 5'2, he was at least a foot taller. He had piercing blue eyes with flecks of green, high angular cheekbones and short, curly reddish hair. He was stunningly beautiful, she felt awkward and childlike as he stared down at her.

Evelyn wasn't unattractive, small and petite with a cute round face and pixie short black hair. Her eyes were the one thing she loved about herself, they were green, flecked with gold and a bit of blue. "How did I do what?" she backed away from him.

The small instrument he was holding in his hand made a loud piercing shriek and then a small puff of smoke wafted out of it as the light flickered off. The Doctor shook it, looked at Evelyn and then back at the instrument. "Well," he paused. "You're new."

"Who are you?" Evelyn demanded. "And what the hell is going on?"

"I'm The Doctor. Yes, just The Doctor," he circled her, sizing her up. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" she glared up at him, her hands on her hips. "How did you even get in here?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into a side room, she tried to pull away from him but he gripped her hand to tightly. Inside the dry storage room was a large blue box. Police Public Call Box was on the top of the box, it had two windows and a white sign. "This is how I got in," he walked over to it and snapped his fingers, the door opened.

"What is it?" She walked forward, running a finger over the wood, it was cool and smooth to the touch.

"Its called the TARDIS," he grinned. "Its my Time and Relative Dimension in Space…it's my time machine."

Evelyn began to walk through the door, but The Doctors hand shot out to stop her. "Whats your name?"

She looked up him, right into those beautiful blue eyes. "Evelyn Wright."


End file.
